From Russia, With Love
by Cymberline
Summary: [oneshot, kaihil]I want to go home to Kai. I should probably stop writing now, it’s not like I can read it anyway. I’m crying so hard into this lonely journal that people are beginning to stare at me.


A/n: Hey kids. This is just pure kai/hil fluff. I'm in a romantic mood. Pretty much a one shot, but it might be turned into something more if people like it. Read and review and such.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From Russia, with love.

Hilary sighed, sitting at the window and watching the rain fall in her warm dorm room. She turned back to the book her lap, a journal from those years when she'd been apart of the Bladebreakers. She'd felt nostalgic, and had pulled the old thing out from under her bed, the place in which it had sat for three years now. She missed them. She missed Tyson's laziness, and Max's sweetness. She missed Kenny's insights, and Ray's kindness. But most of all, she missed Kai. She couldn't put it down to just missing one thing about him, she missed everything about him. His hands, his smile- but most of all, his lips. She just missed him with a sullen ache that refused to go away. Sure, they'd broken up. Kai had things to do. He had to go home, to Russia. He said he'd write, but he didn't. He said he'd call, but he didn't. But she understood. Maybe, where ever he was, he couldn't contact her. But she didn't like to think about that. It made her scared. It made her think he'd never come back. Breaking up meant nothing to her, because he'd always have her heart, and she knew she'd always have his. She pushed her fringe from her eyes, and read the last tear stained journal entry.

_Sep. 21st, 2003_

_I'm on the train, on the way to college. All my friends are doing their own thing, continuing their careers, going to college themselves- just living really. Kenny said he'd email me, which I don't doubt. That kid is permanently attached to his computer. Kai drove me to the train station today. He didn't say a thing until we got to the platform and the train was coming, and then he turned, his eyes looked so alive, and they looked right through me. And, word for word, he said to me, "I'll come back for you, when it's safe." I told him that I didn't care that it wasn't safe, and he smiled. Really smiled, something he barely does. And then he cupped my cheeks and kissed me, and I believed him. He would come back for me, when it was safe. Not that I understood what that meant. Not that he'll open up to me about it. When the train was leaving, I stuck my head out the window, and yelled at the top of my voice, "I love you!" He looked surprised, but he smiled again and called to me,, "I love you too," and I knew then, right then, believed it with every fibre of my being, that he'd come back when it was safe. More than I had believed when he'd kissed me, more than I would ever believe anything. I can barely begin to think how long it's going to be before I see him again. I don't want to think about it, because then the ache gets worse, and I just want to somehow turn this train around and go home to my friends and family. And to Kai. I want to go home to Kai. I should probably stop writing now, it's not like I can read it anyway. I'm crying so hard into this lonely journal that people are beginning to stare at me._

She shut the journal, and cursed her nostalgia. After reading the date of the entry, she realized why she'd felt so lonely all day. She realised why she'd rejected her roommate's offer to go out. She realised why she'd called her mother, and cried for half an hour over the phone. Today was September 21st, 2006. 3 years, to the day, that she had last seen Kai. She screamed in frustration, more tears spilling down her face, and threw the book across the room, and it hit the lamp and knocked it to the ground, smashing it. She didn't care. It wasn't her lamp, anyway. She'd think of an excuse for why it was broken later. She looked out at the rain and frowned. She felt like going for a walk, and she was determined to not let the rain stop her.

She on threw her trench coat and stepped out into the dark night, hoping the fresh air would clear her head. She put her hood up, protecting her hair from the rain. The grounds were beautiful, especially when it was raining. There was a huge willow tree; its branches looked so melancholy as they trailed into the water. There was a lonely wooden bench under the tree, prefect for a lonely girl on such a dreary night. She should've been scared of the dark, and the rain. But she wasn't. She didn't really care. She'd seen worse. She was beginning to become numb with the cold, but she was beginning to appreciate it. She sighed, "_Get a grip girl. You're never this depressed."_ She put her hands into her jacket pocket. She hadn't worn this jacket in years. She grimaced suddenly, and realised it had been at least three years since she'd worn this jacket…

**Flashback.**

**It was raining, and Hilary was walking to Kai's house. He had no idea she was coming- she wanted to surprise him. She'd been sitting in her room, watching the rain, and realised how badly she needed to see him. Her hood was up, but anyone could see her smiling. It was the smile of someone in love. And, if she caught her reflection in the mirror, she usually blushed furiously. **

"**Ah, young love," she said out loud to no one in particular. She felt shy even saying those words. She bounced on the balls of her feet when she walked. She was acting like a total idiot- and she loved it. She wasn't ever this relaxed, this happy. And she had Kai to thank for it. She could see his sprawling mansion up ahead, and the gates that closed it off from the world. At the gates, she could see a figure, dressed in black, their face covered by a hood. The figure was tall, striking. She gulped, and moved forward anyway, determined to get to Kai. The figure moved towards her and she sped up. She glanced back and saw the figure had taken its hood down. She saw blue hair, and even from this distance, a magnetic pair of grey eyes. She stopped, and turned. Kai smirked at her, and she shivered pleasantly, **

"**What are you doing out here?" She called, as he ran towards her**

"**I could ask you the same thing," he said, as he got close. His hands reached for her, and she obliged, burying her face in his shoulder. The rain pelted them, but they didn't care. Kai took her hood down, and stroked her wet hair. She smiled shyly at him. "I was coming to see you."**

**He smirked again, "Great minds think alike," and then his mouth met hers. She sighed, and smiled into the kiss. She knew it just wasn't ever going to get any better than this.**

**End.**

Hilary's lip wobbled. She was just so lonely, and she knew it was all her own fault. She could've had a boyfriend, been in a relationship- but she just wasn't interested, even if boys were interested in her. The entire problem with all the boys at her college was that they just weren't Kai. Once she was soaked to the bone, she decided she'd had enough. It was time to have a shower, make a cup of hot chocolate, and cry herself to sleep, as depressing as that sounded. She was walking up the grassy, damp hills, the rain slowing a little. The wind blew through the trees, making the entire grounds sound haunted. The old buildings seemed somewhat menacing now that she'd stopped to look at them. They were made of limestone, yellowed with age and carved into large arches and built into high buildings. On a summer's day, it was the most beautiful place on earth, but right now, it was just perfect for Hilary's mood. The sun would've mocked her. She shook her head, ashamed of herself. She wasn't usually like this. She usually pushed Kai to the back of her mind, and when she did, he'd come to her in dreams. In the archway that led to her dorm room, she could see a hooded figure, dressed entirely in black. They were tall, more than a head taller than Hilary, and although she couldn't see the figure's face, she knew it was looking right at her. She sped up, thinking she'd take a different way to her room. But as she turned, she knew the figure was following her. She didn't like that at all, and she did everything she could to stop herself breaking out into a run.

"Are you getting a feeling of de ja vu, or is it just me? I'm sure we've found each other in the rain before." Said a deep and familiar voice. Hilary stopped. Her heart stopped. Maybe it was just her imagination, but, that voice was so familiar. She flushed hot and cold, and then made herself turn to face the voice. Whether it was a slowest turn or the fastest turn of her life, she couldn't decide. But she turned. And when she did, her breath caught in her throat and she just couldn't believe it.

Kai Hiwitari stood before her, his hood now removed, she could see that same smirk that made her heart skip a beat on his face. He was older, his face was more mature, his hair longer and darker, soaked from the rain. But his eyes were the same, grey and magnetic, and they pulled her in as they always did. Hilary couldn't speak, she couldn't even move. Kai laughed a little, and let his hair cover his face as he took his first step towards her. Then, they stood before each other, Hilary looking up into his face.

"Am I dreaming?"

He smiled, "I said I'd come back, when it was safe."

"It's finally safe now?"

He sighed, "Not really, but I missed you. I know it's selfish, but I feel like indulging."

She bit her lip and her hands shook, so he took them in his. His touch sent shivers down her spin. This _wasn't_ a dream! Tears filled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time today and she buried her head in his jacket and sobbed. His arms pulled her tighter against his chest, and he leaned his chin on the top of her head,

"It's not safe," he said into her hair, "but I love you." The sobbing continued and Hilary tried to string together phrases like, "I missed you so much!" and "why didn't you write?" but they just sounded incoherent. Kai was grinning, stroking her hair. Then, he tilted her chin up and he grinned, "Would it be totally cliché if I kissed you right now?"

"Yes…" she murmured, not turning from him

He just grinned, and cupped her cheeks.

It was then, for the first time in three years that Hilary felt alive.

It was then that she stopped crying, stopped dreaming and started living.

It was then that Kai Hiwitari's lips met hers in an earth shattering kiss.


End file.
